Un sinfín de matices
by Caris Bleu
Summary: Porque la vida te sorprende y la felicidad se puede hallar en pequeñas cosas como por ejemplo en una carta, que puede anunciar las más bellas de las noticias para aquella joven pareja.


**Los personajes que aparecen aquí pertenecen a CLAMP pero la historia salió de mi cabecita loca.**

_**Summary:** Porque la vida te sorprende y la felicidad se puede hallar en pequeñas cosas como por ejemplo en una carta, que puede anunciar las más bellas de las noticias para aquella joven pareja._

¡Hola! Tenía pensado subir esta mini historia ayer 25 de diciembre pero como soy nueva en esto no pensé que tendría que esperar dos días para subirla, pero bueno, aquí está, espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un sinfín de matices<strong>_

Y así es, puedo decir que soy feliz o me acerco a ese sentimiento de plenitud que la mayoría o toda la gente de este planeta llamado Tierra busca, aunque muchos lo encuentran en sus sinfines de matices pero que se resume en lo mismo.

Miro los copos caer al asfalto, y los primeros comienzan a deshacerse, diluirse y otros son más afortunados y caen sobre otros y entran a formar esa hermosa capa de nieve que cubre las calles, los pastos, los jardines provocando la sonrisa en los pequeños y por qué no también de los grandes.

Inspiro largamente y el dulce olor de mi chocolate caliente me anima a prestarle atención a él. Tomo un sorbo y no puedo evitar alegrarme de hallarme ahí, en mi hogar.

Cuando salí de la preparatoria aquella burbuja en la cual me encontraba se rompió y comencé a conocer lo que realmente es la vida y sé que aún me falta mucho.

He caído y me he levantado, he aprendido tanto y quiero seguir aprendiendo, he encontrado y he aceptado.

Hace 10 años pensé que quizás estaría en otro país estudiando, especializándome en mi carrera, pero uno imagina tantas cosas y luego la vida te sorprende y mucho, y eso que alguna vez planeabas con tu mejor amiga se distorsionó un poco o completamente porque finalmente nunca será lo mismo que imaginaste, en mi caso es mucho mejor.

—¿En qué piensas tanto? —me interrumpe su voz.

—¿Eh?

Me sonríe.

—Estabas ida.

Ahora yo sonrió, le sonrió.

—Pensaba en mi vida.

—¿Y?

—Nada, solo puedo decir que estoy bien, que estoy tranquila.

—Eso es bueno, ya veía que me decías que te faltaba algo o que se yo.

Rio.

—No, pero quiero aprovechar este momento para darte mi regalo.

—Pero si aún no es navidad —replica con humor y frunciendo un poco su ceño.

—¿Y eso qué? No hay que esperar hasta navidad para obsequiar algo.

—Muy cierto, ¿y qué es?

Me levanto del sofá en el que estaba y voy hacia nuestro dormitorio, específicamente al closet, y detrás de varias cajas la encuentro.

Volví al living y él me estaba esperando de pie.

—Ten —le digo y le paso una carta envuelta en un sobre de color verde pastel.

Me mira un poco asustado.

—¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

Se lleva una mano a su cabello chocolate y mira la carta. Se sienta y me observa con esos bellos ojos ámbar pidiendo desesperadamente una respuesta.

—¿Quieres term…?

—Solo lee, es algo serio —le digo interrumpiéndolo.

Traga pesado y abre el sobre con su mano derecha un poco temblorosa.

Saca la carta y me mira nuevamente.

—Me gustaría que la leyeras en voz alta, Shaoran —y él asiente con la cabeza.

—Está bien —la abre y comienza a leer—. _Estimado Shaoran Li, después de analizarlo mucho creo que esta es la manera más efectiva de que usted lo sepa. Su vida cambiará y la mujer que tiene frente a sus ojos ya lo está asumiendo. Tiene un tiempo aproximado de 9 meses para que vaya haciéndose la idea, tendrá que trasnochar bastante y créame que tendrá que aceptar cuando necesite de su atención o la de su esposa. Espero que me busquen desde ya los accesorios y cosas necesarias para mi estadía, y por supuesto le hago la invitación a que asista a mi llegada. Me despido, atentamente, tu bebé…_

Sus ojos me miran con sorpresa y a la vez alegría, luego de un par de minutos de procesar la información se para y me toma en brazos.

—¡Vamos a ser padres! ¡Por todos los dioses! Y-yo pensé que ibas a terminar conmigo, Sakura.

Comienzo a reír mientras un par de lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.

—¡Estás loco!, ¿por qué creíste eso? Te dije que me tenías que aguantar toda la vida.

Me besa con aquellos labios que adoro, es un beso suave lleno de amor y ternura. Con mucho cuidado me baja y me deja en el sofá.

—Te amo, Sakura.

—Y yo a ti, Shaoran.

La vida te sorprende ya sea para bien o para mal, nos ponemos metas, retos, cosas que queremos lograr y yo me encuentro aquí junto a la persona que amo y junto a mi bebé que ya lo amo con todo mi ser. Puedo decir que en este momento tengo ese sentimiento que todos buscamos y en un matiz que me llena por completo y que me hace sentir satisfecha de lo que he construido en los años que llevo en este mundo, no son tantos pero ya me siento plena.

Simplemente puedo decir que soy feliz y que desde luego esta navidad no la olvidaré.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de Caris:<strong>_

¡Hola! otra vez a toda persona que llegue a leer esta pequeña historia con el contexto navideño. Hace meses que venía dándome vueltas la idea de hacerme una cuenta y finalmente me decidí, y pese a que tenía pensado subir otra historia primero me quedo con esta porque es simple y tierna.

Espero que les guste y que por supuesto dejen sus comentarios en un _review_, lo agradecería mucho.

En un tiempo más empezaré a subir algunos de los fics que estoy escribiendo.

¡Felices fiestas! Los mejores deseos para todos :D

_Caris Bleu.-_


End file.
